Naruto x Pokegirl
by Kitsune-Teme
Summary: If anyone has a good idea for a title, post it in the comments section. Also note, it may get fairly gore-y in later chapters.


NarutoxPokegirl Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokegirls, or Naruto. **

-Flashbacks-

"Kakashi-sensei, remember the plan."

"Alright Naruto."

"It's over boy, I've won."

"Not yet, _Reverse Demon Sealing Jutsu!_"

**"GRAAAAA!"**

"NO. You've ruined every-gyaaa!"

"Kamui!"

-Shrine of Inari-

Deep in the Crimson League, on an isolated plateu, a horrible tragity was unfolding. A Widows nest that had laid undiscovered finally hatched, and shockingly, over a hundred of these monstrositys were on a rampage toward the lone shrine. Many of the Trainers staying at the shrine fled, while a few brave or foolhardy souls remained. The trainers released their Pokegirls to give them final farewells, and the few Shrine Maidens and lone Shrine Priestess remained inside to pray to their deity for the shrine's, and their comrads survival. As the stamped was crossing the final ledge to the platue where the shrine was located, the hoard stopped. The trainers noticed their pokegirls shivering, and a giant red-black portal opened in the sky.

Out of the strange portal fell a creature, made of a dark red substance, with spots of black. After it crashed onto the ground, it rose to it's feet, showing it was a quadroped with five wicked long tails, it released a great roar. The feelings of malice coming from this, _creature_, this _demon_, had the trainers and their pokegirls frozen in terror. The Shrine Maidens came out, seemingly uneffected by the horrible aura that the creature produced. The Widows, fueled by their mindless, ravounes hunger, charged at the creature. It let loose another great roar, and a great wall of clear flames was erected behind it. It then charged it's challengers. The onlookers were shocked, relived and terrifyed at the display of the battle, which was more like a slaughter. The mysterious creatures claws cut through the near inpenitrable widows caraprice like a knife through warm butter, its tail impaling them as if stabbing an apple. It had taken down what seemed like a third of the total hoarde, when one got in a lucky shot, and peirced the creature clean through. Several more widows stabbed into it while it was stunned, and bit into it, eager for a meal.

All was quiet for a moment, the forgotten watchers terrified at the thought of their savior failing, when they, and the Widows were knocked on their backs by a great roar from the beast. It launched itself backwards, dislodging the Widows that had gotten a grip, and sat down several yards away, and it started convulsing, releasing balls of red, black, and blue hue. It's tails manuvered themselves, pointing to the spot in front of its mouth, as the orbs all gathered into a giant purple mass, twice the size of the creatures head. The object then shrunk to a fourth of it's original size, the compressed power caused a crater of five yards in radius to form below it. The creatures maw widened with a sickening crack, and it closed it's mouth around the sphere. The creature suddenly bloated, the pressure making a bowl in the arena twice the size of the last one. It opened it's mouth, and fired a beam of energy at the hoarde. decimating the cliffside, and all on it.

As the smoke cleared, it seemed to be safe, and the creature set it's bright white sights on the shrine behind it. It's long ears perked up, and it turned around to see several more widows crawling up the newly made cliffside, chattering angerly at the one who slew their sisters. The creature hunched over another tail forming, as a milky white substance started to flow out of it, and take shape, forming a skeleton, in the likeness of a canine, or a fox. The creature inhaled, and released several blasts of energy. The Widows in the front used Invise to dodge, while the ones in the back didn't and got erased from existance. The Widows, once they had gotten close enough, started launching a series of hyper beams, tring to devistate their foe. The creature was hit dead on by the salvo of attacks, and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the creature showed it had changed again, it now resembled a fox greatly, with skin and fur, as well as an addition of two more tails swaying behind it. It started charging a sphere of energy in it's mouth, and the Widows, their feral minds allowing them to remember the devistation caused by the last attack, launched another hoard of Hyper Beams, in an attempt to stop it. As the attacks were getting nearer, the vulpine monster released it's attack. The beam of energy only slowed for a moment against the onslaught, before it barreled strait through the mass of spiders, and exploded, vaporizing the rest of the threat, and another portion of the plautue.

The creature turned toward the shrine, and charged. The trainers, after snapped out of their stupor, were told to return their pokegirls. They didn't need to be told twice. The trainers entered the shrine, as the Shrine Priestess stepped out, and calmly approched the beast. As it neared, the creature lept onto the lone pokegirl, giving her the opertunity she needed. She used Soothing Voice on the creature, halting it's movements, and then repeatedly used her skill on the beast, until it's eyes dimmed, and it started to revert to it's previous forms.

Finally, the redish skin of the creature recided into the flesh of a blonde haired youth, who promptly collasped onto the one who calmed him. The Shrine Maidens who were watching from the doors of the shrine, walked over to their leader, and after verifying she was unharmed, carried the boy inside.

**AN: I really like pokegirl stories, and figured I'd try my hand at them. Tell me what you think, and feel free to tell me any spelling mistakes via PM.**


End file.
